


With No Way Out & A Long Way Down

by Noro



Category: One Direction (Band), The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, The Last of Us AU, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noro/pseuds/Noro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is on a mission, and gets herself and Harry both caught up in something much bigger than themselves.<br/>Or, the one where Louis and Harry take Riley and Ellie's places in The Last of Us: Left Behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in a while, I haven't written much lately. Any and all feedback is welcome! Please tell me things you liked and things you think I should work on.

The screams intensified as Louis hid in her closet, knife shaking rapidly in her hands. As desperately as she desired to ignore the shrill shouts and flee the vicinity, she was paralyzed by fear and anxiety, eyes glued to the floor and forced wide open while listening intently. Sobs were now mixed in the yelling, but were soon silenced as a harsh thud was heard. She remembered the military warning about the zombie-like creatures breaking into people’s houses.  
“He’s still in here...I should run. I hope mom got away, maybe she just dropped something while running.” Louis made an attempt to reassure herself, beginning to rise from her position, as she slipped and knocked her foot against the closet door. “Shit!” she exclaimed as footsteps towards her room became gradually more audible. Louis looked down at her knife, then propped the closet door open slightly so that she had a clear view of the room while remaining hidden. The door to her room slammed open; Louis’ own heartbeat became audible to her as she watched the figure search the area. As he began to step towards the closet, the ten-year-old clutched the knife tightly near her, positioning herself and waiting. The door flew open as he grabbed it and Louis jumped onto him, stabbing repeatedly as the man let out repulsive shrieks that seemed waterlogged.  
“It’s over! Mom he’s gone-” Louis looked down at the man’s clothing, covering her mouth swiftly as tears began to stain her cheeks. She instantly recognized the print of the jacket, looking to the family picture near her bed. “You told me it was good luck! You told me you were coming back...dad...” Louis wept as she shook her father’s lifeless body. “You were supposed to get food and come back, they weren’t supposed to find you. How could this happen….you told me you were coming back!” She released her grip harshly as she ran to the kitchen, a trail of bloody footprints leading back to the room. Reaching the beginning of the trail, a decapitated torso with one arm decorated the kitchen floor.  
“Mom!” Louis felt a rush, lifting herself quickly. “You know, I thought dreams were supposed to be...dreams. I don’t want to remember.” Tears fell from her face as she looked at the family photo she kept. Looking around the dimly lit room, Louis noted that the other children were sleeping and started for the window. “I’d say it’s been good, but it really hasn’t been,” Louis thought to herself as she quietly climbed out, “I know this is what’s right.” Avoiding the flashlights shining in the hallways, Louis crept past the guards to the front of the school building. As she unlocked the door, she heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly to see another young girl.  
“Harry, what are you doing here? Go back to sleep!” Louis whispered strongly as she started out the door. Harry followed her out and tapped her shoulder, causing Louis to face her.  
“Sorry...I just wanted to know where you were going. Are you leaving?” Harry looked upset as Louis walked away once again.  
“Well Harry, I’m sure as hell not staying here. I’m only fifteen, I want to live my life like people are supposed to be able to.” Louis laughed as her pace quickened.  
“Louis, I want to come with you. Even if you say no, I’m not staying either. We’ll either both be on our own, or together.” Harry stared intently, causing Louis to laugh and gesture towards Harry to hurry up. Louis stared at the ground smiling, thinking she was either too nice or too reckless letting the girl she barely met a week ago that she rescued from a group of teenage boys bullying her accompany her on her trip.  
“Harry, how old are you? I don’t know much about you.” Louis inquired softly as she pointed up to the fence, beginning to climb. She took a moment to admire the girl’s thin, pastel pink coat that contrasted from her darker leggings and gold boots. “Unique fashion sense...that’s pretty interesting in times like these. Nice brown curls in the hair too...” Louis thought to herself, smiling.  
“I’m thirteen...turning fourteen soon though!” Harry said between breaths while climbing up the fence. “Why are you leaving Louis? I mean, why are you really leaving?” Louis and Harry’s faces both tensed as they stared at each other in complete silence.  
Hesitantly, Louis began to speak, “I think...I want to make a difference. I could stay here and live in peace, but I’ve always hated authority anyway. Plus...” Louis looked at the ground, the family portrait in her pocket felt as if it was burning her. “I need to prevent what happened to me from happening to anyone else.” Harry recalls everyone hearing about Louis having to kill her own father, it was an infamous story among the children, and the reason they feared her. “More importantly, why do you want to leave?”  
“Maybe I want to help too. My story is the same as everyone’s. They killed my parents, I have nobody. If I die out here, it’s nobody’s loss.” Harry stopped for a second, looking down. “I’ll have you know I’m not as weak as I seem, okay Louis? I can manage.” Louis let out a laugh as her teeth flashed across her face, a gleeful expression highlighting her cheekbones. She patted Harry’s head and made her way towards a building with a ladder.  
“See those lights? They’re patrolling, but they don’t check the rooftops. It’ll be more safe up there. Hurry before they see us.” Louis began climbing, Harry following closely behind, looking up. She felt her face flush red while looking up at the older girl climbing, but said nothing after feeling that Louis would probably not approve of the action. After reaching the top, Louis stops and grabs Harry’s shoulder, digging her fingers in roughly enough to make Harry move back. “Harry, do you ever...think about what’s in store for us? What’s going to happen later in our lives?” Harry stopped, a pensive expression now her countenance.  
“The future you mean? Well, no...I didn’t even imagine leaving that place. I don’t have very high hopes, there’s no guarantee I’ll have a future when most don’t.” Harry shrugged. “If you want a future, you could have joined the military right?”  
“Never. A group of people telling me what to do, restricting everyone and telling me things I can’t be sure are true. I’d rather find out for myself what happened.” Louis looked down, eyes slightly darker her smile dropped. “That’s me personally. You choose whatever you want.”  
“I know, but it’s not that simple. Anyway, look at that.” Harry gestured towards a run-down arcade. “Maybe in a different time, we could have gone there.” She exhales an exaggerated sigh as her body shakes lightly.  
“Maybe…but we have business to take care of right now, Harry.” Louis wraps an arm around the younger girl, roughly the same height as her. “I should be taller, you know. It’s just my posture.”  
“Or...you’re just short, Louis.” Harry smiled at the girl, who let out incomprehensible scream-whispers. Harry’s face felt frozen as the frigid air brushed against her, following Louis now onto lower ground from the rooftops. The sun would be up soon, judging by the sky’s shifting hue. “She’s so funny, she’s usually either really angry or silly, but if she gets passionate then she’s serious...” Harry internalized, smiling at the older girl’s black jacket and jeans, examining her medium length brown hair in the process.  
“So, smart ass, can you ride a horse? I don’t know how to drive.” Louis turned around in front of Harry, her light, cold colored eyes meeting Harry’s warm ones. Harry nodded her head softly, as a small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. “Good. We’re headed to get some right now, I know a guy.” Louis held her finger out toward the camp area closest to them and quickened her pace. Harry couldn’t help but stare at the grass, eyes widening as she observed vivid green against the gray city and dull buildings. “Let’s go in Harry-” Louis was cut off at the sight of deep red liquid under the door in front of them. “Shit...do you have anything with you for protection?” Harry shook her head as Louis tightened her gaze at the door while slipping a knife from her back pocket into her hand. “Harry, stay out here. Go over to the stables where the horses are, I’ll be quick.” Louis grasped the cold handle, staring at Harry.  
“But...there’s blood, it could be dangerous.” Harry spoke softly, sad eyes pointed at the floor. Louis shook her head and shoved Harry towards the stable, smiling back at her.  
“You won’t be able to help anyway, it would just be another worry since you don’t have anything. I’ll run if something happens. Don’t worry.” Louis watched Harry retreat before opening the door. Louis snooped around the room, minding where the blood trail went. “These could be useful...” she thought, as she stuffed a pair of walkie talkies into her bag, accidentally switching one on.  
“Louis!? Help!” Louis heard a male voice from the other side of the room and immediately looked over where the blood trail led, three bodies around the center with the screams coming from the middle. The screams grew vehement as she ran, the people attacking the man now running after her. She slammed the door behind her as she yelled for Harry.  
“Are the horses ready? Hurry Harry!” Louis was panting as she made it over to the stable, two horses in position.  
“Louis...what happened?” Harry looked panicked, she’d never seen Louis like this before. “I don’t like this, I miss her smiling.” Harry thought to herself as the older of the two climbed her horse.  
“No time, we need to get out of here.” Louis spoke as she spotted the same figures from inside. “Hurry, go south for now! Use this to meet up with me or follow me, just get out.” She threw the device she’d picked up to Harry and started off with her horse, Harry following closely behind.  
“Did the guy you know give you these?” Harry stared at the contraption, attempting to stay directly beside Louis. Louis’ face dropped further upon the inquiry, and she rode gradually faster as she looked back at the camp. Harry understood, apologizing immediately only met with further silence as the two traveled south.  
“Wait Harry.” Louis held out an arm in front of Harry and her horse, then reaching for the device she stole from the camp. She pressed on the device until the faint screech of static reached Harry’s ears, then yelling came from the device.  
“We spotted one of them!” A male voice emanated from the device now, Louis’ face lighting up with teeth flashing, as the words were spoken.  
“That’s my cue Harry, coming along or no?” Louis looked eagerly at the distance. “Basically, an unnamed group is going against the military and I want to help them somehow. It’s the only way we’ll find out what’s really going on.”  
“Louis...” Harry started before Louis interrupted.  
“You really think I want what they give? Some shitty job with the bare minimum? Harry, I’m sorry but that’s not for me.” Louis became serious quickly.  
“I don’t think I’m cut out for all of this, sorry...I can’t come along for this.” Harry stared at Louis with anxious eyes, hoping they could both leave together in peace.  
“Bye then!” Louis started off into the distance, horse at full speed.  
“Louis! Stop, okay I’ll come.” Harry shouted as she followed the older girl. “I must be insane...I barely know her. I don’t know why I’m doing this.” She thought to herself.


	2. Inadequate

“Are you sure we should be up here Louis?” Harry looked out from behind the wall, down to the conflict taking place below. Various screams met her ears as gunshots fired off. “What’s this group’s name again?”  
“They don’t have a name, but that’s their stuff I’m pretty sure!” Louis gestured to a small green box on the opposite wall, smiling wide. “There’s a small red dot on the corner, that’s a symbol they use, don’t ask how I know though.” Louis grabbed Harry’s shoulders as she spoke, feeling the fabric on Harry’s shoulders and easing her fingers into it.   
“Wait...Louis, why are we by their stuff? Isn’t this dangerous?” Harry quickly rose from her position, grabbed again by Louis as she began to make her way across. “Louis, let’s go!” Harry whisper-shouted, panic detectable in her tone. “Louis! This is too reckless. They’re fighting with the military down there.”  
“You want to run from here? Okay then!” Louis flashed her teeth at Harry, rising from her position as well.  
“Really? That was easier than-” Harry was cut off by Louis running over to the box, kicking it down to the conflict below them. She stared below for a second, before the sound of Louis yelling started.  
“Harry, let’s get out of here fast!” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, rubbing her thumb on the younger girl as she ran quickly to the other side of the building. “Those were just smoke grenades, I recognized them from my dad’s stash he kept around the house.” They were interrupted by the sound of gunshots near them, causing Louis to run faster. “Let’s get down for now, I wanted to help them escape.”  
“There’s an alley on the other side of the street, let’s hurry.” Harry whispered as Louis pulled her along, pointing with her free hand to the alley below them. The gunshots grew more distant as they lowered themselves off a nearby ladder.   
“Let’s make this quick sprint Harry, they don’t know we’re over here.” Louis spoke as she watched the men in the distance, the smoke slowly clearing. The two girls dashed towards the alley, Louis pointing out a nearby dumpster for them to hide behind. “Okay, I know some of the people in that group Harry. This is the last time I’m going to ask you...do you want to do this, or go back? It’s not going to be easy, you saw that crap down there.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hands as they sat behind the dumpster, the younger girl’s slightly larger than the older girl’s.   
“Louis...I know I’m not experienced like you. This needs to end though, let’s try our best.” A smile tugged at the corners of Harry’s lips, full and gleeful. “So, what are these things anyway? They seem like those zombies from the movies kid and teenagers watched that some of the boys back at the school had.”  
“Not exactly, I don’t know the specifics but I heard a brain infection drives them insane...” Louis sighed, looking down to the ground. “That’s why he...mom.” She recalled the kitchen floor dyed the crimson of her mother’s blood, the disgruntled cries that signaled conflict, and her father’s lucky jacket. Harry wrapped her arms around Louis, causing Louis to look up. “I’m fine, I’m not a baby. Can’t keep crying over the past!” Louis laughed, nudging her head against Harry’s shoulder. “The infection travels through the blood, so the most common way is being bitten. I guess that’s why people think they’re zombies.”   
As Louis spoke, the girls heard footsteps nearing towards them, followed by harsh breathing. Behind the female body before them was a doorway with vivid yellow tape, reading “quarantine” around the walls. The two looked each other in the eye and began to quietly walk the opposite way. The woman then charged at the girls, knocking Louis to the floor.   
“Louis!” Harry yelled as she charged at the woman, picking up a stick off the floor and breaking it in two. Louis reached for a rock, bashing the woman’s head with it just as she began to sink her teeth into Louis’ left arm. Louis screamed as Harry stabbed the sharp end of the stick into the woman’s back, causing her to fall back opposite of Louis. Harry gave Louis the other end of the stick, they then stabbed the woman in the neck, ceasing her movements. Louis then dropped to her knees and began to shake. Harry made her to way towards Louis and grabbed Louis’ left arm, earning a panicked reaction from her.  
“Harry...I think...don’t check.” Louis sighed as Harry inspected her arm. Harry’s laugh caused Louis to turn her head and look at the other girl.  
“There’s nothing, you’ll be fine.” Harry smiled at the older girl as she hugged her. “That was so close...I’m glad you’re okay Louis.”  
“I knew I’d be fine, okay maybe I didn’t but it’s the positivity that matters.” Louis returned Harry’s embrace, holding the position for an extensive period of time before letting go upon hearing more footsteps nearing them. “Shit, Harry, we’re gonna have to run!” Both girls ran in the opposite direction of the figures approaching them. Louis and Harry slammed against the thin chain fence, boxed in the corner with no doors located at the ends of the buildings. Louis gripped the rock and stick tightly, and readied herself to charge forward before gunshots were heard. The two bodies fell to the floor as blood leaked out onto the floor.   
“Thank you so much-” Louis started appreciatively but the men silenced her.  
“Come with us.” One of the men spoke and gestured forward. Harry nodded her head and looked at Louis.  
“What other option do we have?” Louis started forward with Harry, following the men. As they walked in front, the men grabbed their hands and tied them together, despite Harry and Louis struggling to escape the grip. “What are you doing? Where are we going?” Louis attempted to kick one of the men, leading to him reaching in his pocket, pulling out a stun baton and placing it on Louis. Harry watched as the girl fell to the floor.  
“What...” Louis rose, holding a hand to her head, looking around the room. Harry was holding a deep red envelope in her hands, conversing with an older woman.   
“Harry, I think you and your friend should go back to a safer place...you’re not cut out for this.” The woman spoke, Louis overheard and jumped up immediately.  
“Listen here lady, I can’t go back. We need to get this place back to how it was before. A democracy, my mom always said. We need to work together...are you a part of that group?” Louis inquired as the woman stared at her, expression unchanged.  
“The name is Anne, and yes, I’m with them. You, Louis; however, are not. Keep it down now.”  
“I’m going to join anyway!” Louis yelled, hearing gunfire in their direction following her increase in volume, and a man yelling about finding the group.   
“Idiot! Oh well, they found us. Watch out!” A gunshot is fired near Louis, Harry jumped in front of her, only to see the wall decorated with the blood of the man closest to them. “Over there!” Anne whispers as she goes to the opposite side, shooting back at the others.   
“Harry, look, a gun!” Louis left their cover to reach for it when she heard Harry yell.  
“Louis behind you!” A man grabbed the back of Louis’ shirt, but then fell silent as he fell to the ground. Louis stopped for a second, spotting Harry behind the man with a bloodied knife. “Anne gave this to me, useful right?” The girls made their way over to Anne carefully, staying in the shadows of the buildings.   
“Hey! I saw what happened over there. Harry told me you were the experienced one...yeah right.” Anne shook her head. “I think that’s all of them, it was a smaller group. Only one of ours dead, I can handle that. Would have preferred none but someone couldn’t be quiet.” She looks at Louis again and starts off.   
“Listen, I’m not usually that careless okay? You don’t know what I’ve had to do before. I am cut out for this, I can prove it.” Louis spoke, voice shaking as she stared at the older woman. “I killed my own dad, I escaped that stupid school. I’ll be fine.”   
“I’m going to tell you one last time, go back. Harry is handling herself fine, she can stay with me. You, on the other hand, need to go back.” Anne sighed and looked at the girls.  
“Anne, I know what we talked about, but I’m not leaving Louis behind. I’m sorry if this is what my mom wanted.” Harry held onto Louis and stared directly at Anne.   
“What is she talking about Harry?” Louis spoke, confused.  
“My mom knew her. She promised to look after me if anything happened… It doesn’t matter though.” Harry looked up at Anne once again. “Since you won’t take us with you, how do we get back?”  
“It’s not pleasant...but that sewer is almost a straight path. Nobody will find you, and trust me on it. Harry, you know I want the best for you. I’m practically your stepmother.” Anne smiled lightly at the younger girl. “Make sure nothing happens to her, okay? I don’t hate you, just be more careful out there.” Anne now spoke to the older of the two girls. Louis was silent, simply following Harry to the sewer as the both climbed in. Following a silent trip, Harry began to hear soft sobs by the time they reached the end of the tunnel, looking back at Louis as the climbed out.   
“I know you’re upset Louis, but let’s just leave. I didn’t really want to come back, we can find somewhere else.” Harry spoke, looking at Louis with determination in her eyes.  
“Harry...you don’t get it.” Louis spoke, voice cracking while attempting to hold back tears. “I won’t be accepted either way, and there’s no way in hell we’ll make it alone. If we leave now, we’ll both end up dead. It’s useless!” She broke out into shouts as the tears fell from her eyes, highlighting the mixture of blue and green.  
“Louis...” Harry started to speak, before being cut off.  
“Enough! Let’s just...go back for now. It’s right there...I’ll think of something.” Louis looked down, face now deprived of emotion.  
“You want to give up for now? After all of that? Okay Louis, fine. We’ll go back.” Harry started back towards the school with Louis. When they arrived inside, Harry looked at Louis briefly, then began to walk away, sighing.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Louis asked more than stated, eyes red from her tears earlier.  
“See you tomorrow, Louis.” Harry said, making her way opposite Louis, back to her school group.


	3. Separation?

As Louis made her way back to her school group, she spotted one of the men from the group earlier outside the window. She slipped back outside of the school and followed him into a nearby alley, looking back at the school, making a mental note to apologize to Harry for leaving her behind and going without her. Upon entering the alley, two men stood behind her and one in front, with a woman beside him. “Well, where were you?” Anne asked Louis, chuckling at the dumbfounded expression on the young girl’s face.  
“Anne...what are you doing here?” Louis felt hopeful, but she couldn’t explain why. She felt a different mood than the first meeting.  
“I wanted to know how dedicated you were to our cause to restore democracy and ending this situation the city is in.” Anne grinned at Louis, pointing to an infected man in a cage by them. “You didn’t do terrible back there, even if you underperformed compared to Harry. Care to prove yourself now?” She tossed Louis a gun before backing away.  
“You want me to kill him? It wouldn’t be a first… But shouldn’t we ask the leader if I can join too?” Louis looked at the man, sighing.  
“I am the leader, Louis. Now, open the cage.” Anne pointed to one of the men, who released the infected figure from his cage then quickly ran back. “Take it out by yourself, and you can join.” Louis steadied her hands as the creature ran towards her, planting her feet firm on the ground. Repositioning herself back, she readied the gun and took aim. “Louis, you might want to shoot-” Anne started but was interrupted.  
“The closer he is the more accurate and more impact...now.” Louis shot the man in the head, which followed with a loud crash on the floor as blood poured out of his cracked skull. “So, I guess I’m in!” Her countenance exhibiting true joy, she continued speaking, “Anne, should I go get Harry?”  
“Louis...about Harry. I was told to keep her safe. Now that you’re in, you’re not to talk to her. It’s safe if you don’t even see her anymore, okay?” Anne sighed at the drop in Louis’ smile as the words rolled off her tongue.  
“I understand...if it means me helping the cause and keeping Harry safe, maybe it’s best this way.” Louis worked up another smile, and walked alongside the group.  
“I knew you’d understand. Thank you Louis.” Anne patted the girl’s head as they made their way through the streets.  
The clock read 3 o’clock in the morning when Harry woke from her rest. She heard a banging on her door and growls, she clutched her knife close to her and sat up on her bed as the door flew open. A figure crashed in, and Harry knocked them off the bed, holding the knife to their throat. “Louis, you’re alive?” Harry helped her up onto the bed.   
“That hurt, you were really scared though so I guess it was worth it!” Louis giggled, wrapping an arm around Harry. “You’re telling me it’s barely been six weeks and you’ve already gotten taller than me?”   
“So...you’re not gonna tell me why you just left me here alone for over a month? Typical, you are careless after all.” Harry rested herself against her blue blankets and pillows, staring at the ceiling while rolling her eyes.  
“I know that was terrible, but listen. Anne let me join the group. Come with me, I’ll tell you the details, but we have to be careful.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand and pulled her up off the bed. They made their way outside of the school, and Harry took a moment to appreciate the surroundings. She preferred the outdoors to living inside the school, even if taking in the beauty was dangerous. As they walked, Louis explained how she was tested and killed the man, and the various facts she had learned while with Anne. “You know how the military reports told us that there’s been no infected people here for over thirty days? All lies. One was found earlier. They lie a lot, this is just a small thing compared to other stuff...” Louis informed Harry, looking proud of herself.   
“So, you’re finally accomplishing what you want? I’m happy for you Louis, I really am.” Harry smiled to herself, looking at the building in front of them. “Hey, isn’t this the mall you took me to the first day we met? You know, after those boys were harassing me?”  
“We have a surprise waiting for you!” Louis ran inside, Harry running behind her.  
“Me being in the group is out of the question, right?” Harry inquired, looking slightly disappointed. Louis nodded her head as they continued through the mall.   
“I...got this from my friend, you know, the one that died the day we got the horses? I went back...” Louis took a small container of a clear liquid out from her bag. “Wanna try alcohol?”   
“Not now Louis, we’re not even in a safe place!” Harry half laughed, half yelled at Louis.   
“Just a drink, to cherish his memory you know? Even if you didn’t know him, it’s still respectful.” Louis smiled and poured a small amount into a plastic cup she found on a shelf at the mall. Harry smiled and took the cup, they then drank together. “See, we’re fine. Anyway, we need to find a way through, all the doors are locked.”  
“Up there maybe? I’ll lift you up, unlock the door.” Harry points to an open window hanging above the door, and lifts Louis up. Louis fulfilled Harry’s plan and the girls continued through the mall together. Suddenly, Louis stops and reaches into her bag.  
“Harry...what is that? Behind you...” Louis speaks, causing Harry to turn around.  
“I don’t see any-Louis!” Harry screams and falls back as Louis shrieks at her when she turns back around to face her, now wearing a clown mask. “Don’t do that, you asshole! Now my butt hurts.” Harry wipes off the back of her pants from where she fell.   
“Couldn’t resist, sorry!” Louis laughed as they walked. “Harry, Anne was telling the truth! We’re here! We’re really here!” She ran towards a box hanging on the wall, dragging Harry along with her. “I didn’t think I would find it.”  
“What is this?” Harry asked as Louis flipped the switch, causing the mall to glow with lights, the whole building now illuminated. “But...the military said that all the power was out...” She shook her head.  
“Like I said, they’re liars Harry. All they did was flip the switch. They’re using our fear to control us and make everyone feel helpless, that’s why I’m against them. That’s why we’re against them.” Louis smiles and grabs the younger girl’s hand. She then points to a moving carousel. “Well, why don’t we have some fun before we go?” Harry nods her head, shaking with excitement as wide green eyes stare, excited at the prospect of the city having power.


	4. I'll Never Forget You

“That was fun…I wish we could spend more time here.” Harry sighs as they begin to leave the mall. “At least we have these!” She smiles at the printed photographs she and Louis took at the photo booth.  
“I still don’t know what a Facebook is or why we would post the pictures there though, weird prompt isn’t it?” Louis laughed as she stared at the image of her arms around Harry, Harry’s tongue sticking out with a delighted expression. They continued walking, but Louis stopped quickly and turned around, then pulled Harry into her arms, embracing her tightly.  
“Louis...you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Harry worried, looking at the older, yet now shorter girl.  
“This is...this might be it. I’m leaving. I’m needed elsewhere, a different state. Anne is sending me… I needed to say goodbye to you first. That’s why we’re here. I needed you to know all of this before I left.” Louis began to cry softly as she embraced Harry. “We’ll meet again though. I’m sure of it Harry. I’m not going to leave you behind again. You’re special to me-” Louis was cut off by the feeling of Harry’s lips against her own.  
“I… I am so sorry Louis I don’t know why I did that I just-” Now Louis cut Harry off in the same fashion, returning her kiss a while longer, ending it with a hug.  
“Nothing to be sorry about as long as you meant it.” Louis ended the embrace finally.  
“You know I did...” Harry said, as Louis motioned towards the pendant around her neck.  
“This means I’m in the group, it doesn’t mean I can’t see you anymore. I will be back.” Louis grabs Harry’s shoulders. “Trust me.”  
“Okay Louis, I trust you. Now let’s get out of here before someone sees us.” Harry starts walking towards the mall’s exit. The two took a moment to appreciate the fresh air on the other side before walking again. “This sunset is really beautiful...it reminds me of...” Harry started.  
“Don’t be so cliché, Harry, it’s not a good look on you.” Louis laughs. “Help me with this gate, there’s a part that’s stuck.”  
“Fine! I was just trying to be nice.” Harry helped Louis lift the gate, when she heard an alarm go off in the distance. “Was there an alarm in the mall Louis? I think those things might have tripped it.” Distant screams materialized, Harry thought to herself that others probably had the idea to visit the mall now that the lights were on. The two quickly ran but the figure managed to get in the gate with them. Louis shoots it as they run to a blockade, crawling underneath. Harry discovers more on the other side, jumping onto one of the infected people and stabbing his back, killing him. “Over here Louis, hurry!” Harry points to an open window, they both crawl through it and run across the length of the scaffolding they ended up on.  
“Careful on your way up Harry!” Louis shouts as Harry starts to climb a shelf. “You doing okay up there?” By this time, the screams died down, signaling that most of the people had either gotten away or had been killed.  
“I’m fine, just let me go before you start, it’s not stable!” Harry climbs up the shelf, almost reaching the top. “Louis! Catch me!” She yells as the shelf falls, but Louis reaches out her hand too late.  
“Shit, Harry I’m coming down.” Louis begins to make her way down to the spot where Harry fell, which was filled with multiple of the infected people. “Oh hell no...Harry duck!” Harry moves her body down as Louis shoots, killing one of the creatures near Harry.  
“Louis! Behind you!” Harry shouted, the infected then grabbed Louis and Harry rushed over, slitting the man’s throat and pushing him off of Louis.  
“Are we safe now Harry?” Louis asks, looking around and seeing nothing but empty space. “I think that was all of them...”  
“Louis, I don’t think I’m going to make it...” Harry points to the bleeding marks on her arm as she curls up into herself, light sobs coming from her shaking body.  
“You’re not the only one...” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and places it on her palm, allowing Harry to feel the blood rushing down from it. “I got bit too, so it looks like we’re dying together.”  
“Louis, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry Louis.” Harry began to panic, crying harder as she stared at the bite mark on Louis’ palm.  
“It’s not your fault but I hate this, what should we do? Just wait here to die? At least we have each other right?” Louis sighs, looking at Harry.  
“Remember when you asked me about the future, and I said I wasn’t sure? This isn’t what I had in mind but at least I’m getting to spend the last of my future with you. It’s better than being alone.” Harry laughs through her tears as Louis rises from her spot, punching a wall repeatedly and causing her other hand to bleed.  
“I was supposed to help, I could have made a difference Harry. I knew the secrets!” Louis began sobbing as she punched the wall. “This is so fucked up Harry. Nothing ever goes right for me does it?” She spoke between breaths as her tears poured out onto the floor. “I had so much to prove Harry! Everyone who ever doubted me for being the loud one, or the one who didn’t let things get to her, I always put on that happy face to stay positive! This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to make a difference.” Louis sank to the floor, gripping her bleeding hand.  
“Louis...please. We’ll be together at least. There’s no cure, I’m trying to be positive too but I know we’re not gonna make it out of this mess. I’m so sorry Louis.” Harry began to cry as well. “It usually takes a day for people to fully turn from the infection right?”  
“Yeah...maybe we should sleep and see how we are in the morning.” Louis spoke, the usual nonchalance and glee from her voice gone.  
“Yeah, we should...” Harry removed her jacket and placed it over both of them on the floor. The girls embraced as their sobs fought against the silence of the room.  
The next morning, Harry was woken up by shouting. “Harry, Harry it hurts! Stop it from hurting!” Louis shouted, holding her head as her veins pulsed. “Why...why do you look normal Harry?”  
“Louis… You’re… It’s happening but why am I okay? What’s going on?” Harry panicked, noticing the mark on her arm was still the same, while the one Louis had on her palm was swollen and the infection had visibly reached her head.  
“Harry, listen to me. You might still have a chance. I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but listen to me. Can you do that?” Louis asked, between disgruntled screams of pain.  
“What is it Louis? Don’t tell me...” Harry backed away as Louis handed her the gun. “No, Louis I can’t. No. No. Louis no. Stop. Please. Let’s go through this together. Louis please.”  
“You don’t get it do you? Harry, please! I’ll end up killing you. Please! You’re not affected, I don’t know why that happened, but please. You’re not just living for yourself anymore. You’re living for me, please. Get rid of me, and run! Take my bag, there’s a map. You’ll reach Anne. Just be honest, she’ll be mad but I’m done for anyway. Just stay alive.” Louis gripped her head as the pounding of her veins grew audible.  
“Louis...” Harry wept silently, grabbing the gun. “Don’t ever think this was all for nothing, okay Louis? I’m gonna finish this, we’re gonna finish this. I won’t let it go to waste. I’ll find Anne, and I’ll take your place.” She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking as she pointed the gun at Louis. “Don’t think I’ll ever forget you Louis. I love you so much, Louis. I’ll never forget you. Thank you for everything…” Harry said quietly, through tears as she shot the gun. Louis’ body stopped moving, she fell to the floor as Harry exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how it ended.  
> If enough people want a sequel, I'm more than willing to write one!


End file.
